


Pretty Boys

by Cei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cei/pseuds/Cei
Summary: [ captains x reader | university years ]A four-year rent contract, five popular boys from your university, and a wallet that struggles with your living situation.Your heart has options but money has the most say, what's a broke college student to do?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	1. PROLOGUE

_Kid,  
Sorry._

Home meant many things, but to you it resembled abandonment and a confirmation that you were unwanted. 

"I can't believe this, he just left your stuff out in the fucking street?" You thanked your lucky stars for having amazing friends that allowed you to live with them — Edda and Harumi merely requested your cooking while you lived on their sofa — for the time being. 

"I guess so, but it wasn't out in the open like you think." Edda and Harumi were, in your words, free and "bored" enough to help lug two huge cardboard boxes housing all of your belongings to their apartment. You hadn't even realized the two gals lived a good five blocks away from you. 

"Some father, the damn prick. Any reason why he suddenly kicked you out? Did he bother saying anything to you anyway?" The girls had bought a case of Kirin beer to celebrate your freedom, but the taste of the alcohol was faint on your lips. Dad never liked to say much about himself, especially after your mom was out of the picture. 

"Not really." Maybe there was mentions of remarriage, but none of it mattered anymore as you chugged down six more bottles of Kirin.

* * *

Edda was kind enough to give you three weeks to adjust to the apartment while also suggesting you find a more affordable apartment space that was closer to campus. You found the idea of living with strangers rather alarming, but the price of Edda and Harumi's complex wasn't so friendly with your pathetic budget. 

"I know you work on the weekends, guess you gotta pick up the pace then?" Harumi was the only one to accompany you on the way home as the both of you had finished classes for the day. The ravenette completely broke down her shared expenses with blonde-haired Edda, going as far as to readily recommending you a job on campus to make life easier. Appreciation was an understatement, you felt as if you owed Harumi your first born and a meal at an all-you-can-eat buffet. 

"I mean, I've wanted to try working at the cafe that's across the street? The new one called Cafe Blu?" You had a thing for cozy-looking shops, and it seemed as if the amount of labor wasn't too intensive.

"I heard pay and tip was good, go send your resume then. There's also the campus bookstore while you're at it..." You thanked the lord Harumi and Edda was by your side, after all, what would you be able to do without them?

"I love you guys." Harumi scoffs as she slips her key into the apartment door and twists — home sweet home for now.

"Yeah, save that for when you get paid. Drinks will be on you." You follow after the ravenette with a smile on your lips; good enough for all that you owed them.

* * *

Two weeks and two days during your grace period, a promising house with roomy bedroom space appeared — Edda's social network pulled through as usual. 

"Are you going to go meet your roommates today?" Edda was kind enough to print out a copy of the posting, going as far as to highlight any important information on the sheet for you to know about. "You should, and it seems like they're on the same campus as us." A map of the intended interview spot was a good three minutes away from campus, and it was good to meet in a populated area in case the interviewee was gross.

" Yeah, it would be a good idea." Looking at the times closely on the flyer and the location once again, you throw on some jeans and a comfortable tee before heading out. 

"Good luck!" Edda yells as you close the apartment door behind you.

* * *

"Oh, and I really think that I'l-" An older woman with red manicured nails and curly black tresses raises her hand to stop a rejected male renter from babbling. Seated comfortably in the corner of Cafe Blu, Yuuko Kazama sighs as leans forward to rest on her clasped hands. The male before her was incredibly annoying, and it definitely didn't help that he continued to feed her fake sob stories about his life.

"This has gone on far enough and I believe I've already rejected you, look somewhere else kid." Yuuko watches as the male stands abruptly from his seat, his eyes glaring holes into her skull.

"You'll regret this, rotten hag." The male slams his hand on the table as he crumples the flyer and tosses the paper at her. Dodging his throw effortlessly and sighing at the large amount of irritating college brats, Yuuko gives a brief glace at her watch before placing both her hands on the table and standing to her full height. The male had left in a huff and it appeared that there were no more poten-

"Wait! Miss, Kazama, right?" 

A girl with frazzled hair, hands on her knees, and her figure bent over huffing furiously: fuck it, she was perfect.

* * *

Yuuko Kazama seemed sympathetic to your situation and offered you the rent contract almost immediately to sign.

"All college students are able to stay within one of the homes I own for a low price based off their major, and it seems like you're one of the few that fit the bill so far. We're close to the University of Tokyo **[1]** and have easy access to the light train, so what are you looking for in a house?"

"I just want to feel comfortable again." You feel your hand rise up almost instantly to cover your mouth in embarrassment, but Miss Kazama merely smiles at your honesty.

"Then I suppose it's settled. All the brats I talked to just wanted a place to laze around, but you seem hard working enough with your head screwed on straight, why not move in tonight?"

Life never seems to go your way, but today was completely different. 

"Miss Yuuko, you're amazing." The old lady laughs and hands you a silver key hanging on a key chain. The fox charm dangling about seemed happy for your fortune, or maybe you were just crazy happy from the current events. 

* * *

Yuuko Kazama wasn't kidding when she said she owned several student houses near universities for "shits and giggles". The profit wasn't that large, but it seemed to make her happy knowing she could help struggling college students that needed a place that made them feel comfortable. 

"This place is pretty huge ______, you lucked out." Edda, who was a responsible student and finished all her assignments early, refused to let you carry your belongings alone to your new home during a relatively chilly night. 

"Yeah, Miss Yuuko's great." Holding the silver key to the door, you slip the key into the lock and slowly turn-

"Oi! Who are you?" Edda's quiet 'eek!' catches you off guard as you turn heel and stand face-to-face with a white-haired male. The black streaks were rather unique, and his excited tone reminded you of someone.

"Bokuto, don't yell at our new roommate." Another teen pops up behind the owl-haired male wearing a suspicious grin on his face. God, his hair was a disaster.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait," Edda carefully places your things on the ground before getting between you and the two males investigating your sudden appearance on their doorstep. 

"Oh, yes, hello." The messy-haired ravenette offers a lazy hello to Edda who sticks her finger out at his chest, "Kuroo, you _live here_?" 

Wait, as in Kuroo Tetsurou? That one guy who liked to piss off people sometimes and had uncontrollable bed head?

"Yep Edda, we do." The other guy dubbed "Bokuto" chimes in as he throws an arm around your shoulder and shakes your figure lightly. At this point the whole universe was aware of Edda, and that scared you.

"Wait, Bokuto as in that guy who's a retired volleyball captain?" You turn your head to face this Bokuto fellow with curious eyes, and the gold-eyed male offers you a kind smile in return for your confused expression.

"Haha, yeah! And that's Kuroo, the damn shitstain..." As you continue to stare at the gritted smile on Bokuto's lips, Kuroo gently moves Edda forward as he steps far too close into your comfort zone.

"You're the newbie? Guess we gotta get Daichi out here." From the corner of your eyes, you see Edda flush bright red — oh yeah, she and Daichi Sawamura were in the same major.

"Uh..." Breathless with surprise and dragged into the house by Bokuto — he still had his arm around your shoulder — with Kuroo following behind, you send Edda a certain look as she continues to stand around at the front door.

_Five guys_

_Four years_

_Is it a good time for your heart to speak, or better for your wallet to scream louder?_

* * *

A note about the house:

  * I'm trying my best to be as descriptive as possible with the surroundings but here are some reference pictures since I've failed to mention the house: [house](https://i.imgur.com/cgx9xNp.jpg), [floor plan](https://i.imgur.com/W6ZQnOT.jpg)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff about this crazy ass project:
> 
> [1] - Aside from the fact that the University of Tokyo is one of the most well-known Japanese colleges, it's also good to assume how packed and possibly pricey it is. I'm using it as a base since I'll be listing down the departments and programs based off the uni I go to. 
> 
> \- This takes place in a universe where the captains are retired volleyball players and have invested in different majors/have looked at their other options and liked it better. 
> 
> \- For the wallet portion of this story: it'll be explained a bit better later, but a short explanation: would you rather work full time and also concentrate on only school with no social life, or manage social life in the middle of school with work as a minimum? I'll probably tie in something with this later cause it's going to play a big part in the story, but not as big as the roommate bonding portion
> 
> \- The first year covers standards which is getting to know your roommates and being comfortable with them, and the later years go on to set the reader as "one of the dudes". During the final year, there's gonna be 5 endings out so you can pick your guy.
> 
> \- Rent contract is short for a reason and that's also how Yuuko makes income. This will be covered later as well as the issues that come with the four year contract.
> 
> As usual, please let me know what you guys think and if there's anything I messed up. I typed this all out in one sitting and don't know if I read it thoroughly enough to see if it's clear of errors or full of them. Thanks anyways for all the support and I'll be prioritizing this project since it will be my longest of all the things I ever posted like ever. I know so since I planned out all the possibilities that can happen here, and I also went back to some otome games for inspiration (I mostly blame Brothers Conflict though).
> 
> See ya.


	2. FIRST YEAR / terms & agreements

_"You've got four-years."_

_"Wait, huh?"_

_"Usually renters are college-bound, so I've made rent really low or free depending on the situation. You have a four-year grace period, then you'll be charged the typical monthly rate after."_

" _Uh, why so generous?_ "

" _Some people wanna help in different ways, and this is what I have to offer."_

_"_ _Is it because you're rich and bored Mrs. Kazama?"_

" _Now that's just insulting kid, but sure, why not._ "

" _So what's my deal? The flyer did say arrangements will be made if it's with the right person._ "

" _You've got a problematic situation: recently started your second year of college and you're probably broke, right?_ "

" _I hate that you're right, but go on._ "

" _Do you work?_ "

" _I'm going to try working on the weekends since classes are the priority._ "

" _Fine, rent's free._ "

"... _Really_?"

" _Yeah, you got your head on straight and don't seem to have a record. Seems like you don't have a bad streak for your grades either._ "

" _Is this why you wanted people to bring copies of their grades?_ "

" _I can't have a leech on my property._ "

" _I guess._ "

* * *

It took Kuroo and Bokuto twenty minutes to herd your missing "roomies" into the living room for late night introductions. Edda — Kuroo was nice enough to turn back and lead her onto the living room — seemed to hold an expression of complete confusion as she jabbed her fingers at each male in the room.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY FUCKING GIRL HERE? ARE YOU SURE THIS IS OK?" Kuroo was, again, kind enough to assist Edda in lowering her tone.

"The only problem is if she does anything to _us._ " Oikawa Tooru: an up and coming model who was popular in the school of cinema for his fangirls. Edda brought up a good point as to why he needed to pursue higher learning when his future was set in stone.

"She seems harmless." Ushijima Wakatoshi: Oikawa Tooru's ""mortal enemy"" and a stoic pretty boy in the physical therapy department. Rumors had mentioned that DPT **[1]** was a backup if professional volleyball could no longer be a feasible option for Ushijima.

"Shut up, Oikawa." Daichi Sawamura: a fellow business major known for being the most reliable student of the international business department. You noted Daichi's interest in business psychology, making him a rather terrifying individual. 

"Guys, ______ hasn't even said anything yet!" Bokuto Kotaro: the unexpected star in the school of theater and dance. He was known for his overwhelming energy, yet it was noted as impossible to have any negative emotions around him. Harumi, a student from the school of music, mentioned that she liked hanging out with Bokuto every now and then.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake up the neighbors Bokuto." Kuroo Tetsurou: you've only heard about him but never saw him around due to how big the school of psychology was. You liked to think he was in the major to further mess with people.

Edda seemed _almost_ amused with your current situation, going as far as to loudly state that you were living in a drama — Oikawa snickered — while you tried to calm her down. There was no way to deny that she could possibly be right, but this situation in itself could easily ruin your social life if people found out about your roommates. 

"Christ _____, what the fuck! Did that Kazuma-obaasan say anything about who you'd live with? _Like at all_?" You sadly couldn't remember anything about your new roommates; Yuuko was either crafty or this was her price you'd pay for four-years of free rent. 

"Edda-san, please calm down." As you try your best to string together excuses to stop Edda from yelling at you and your roommates, Daichi steps forward to offer some comforting statements while leading her away from the living room. Left with four pretty boys as your friend talked with her crush in the adjacent hall, you let out a repressed sigh as you sank your head into your sweaty palms.

"______? Sit down at least if you feel gross." It's odd that Kuroo could offer some words that quelled your anxiety while forcefully moving you backward into the unnoticed l-couch. As you feel a headache slowly coming on, the sounds of rushed footsteps moves your attention toward a small table set before you. Lifting your head, your sight was met with Ushijima’s hand gripping a steaming cup in your face.

"Drink, it's green tea." You were beginning to appreciate Ushijima's curt responses.

"Yeah, ok." What else could you say? Aside from the large difference in sexes, there were worse situations that could leave you homeless and in debt. You didn't exactly like the ratio of boys and girls, but you have four-years to live with the discrepancies. 

"We can deal with your stuff, I'll go grab one." Oikawa wasn't too much of a prick as you expected.

"Yeah, thanks." The words sounded forced and pathetic — stress is always something to blame. 

"You can sleep here on the couch since you're exhausted." You thoroughly enjoyed Bokuto's kindness. 

"Thanks guys." Hygiene didn't matter much since all your belongings were stuffed into cardboard boxes. You'd settle in tomorrow and get to work, it was Saturday and the time for you to get your shit together.

* * *

"______? You share the psychology department with her, don't you Kuroo?" Morning time comes as the boys pad through the living room in a futile attempt to be silent. Oikawa in particular had a bad case of heavy feet, but the loud noises the boys produced didn't seem to stir you. Each member of the household organizes their side of the dining table situated close to the kitchen and sit in their respective seats as they whisper in loud tones.

"Haven't encountered her, but at least I have someone I can study with." Kuroo chuckles at his own statement while Daichi coughed to shut him up — how sweet the ravenette was. 

"Yeah, that's if she wants to even deal with you." Bokuto argues, his tone playful as ever as he watches Kuroo roll his eyes in response. 

"We need to be more careful." The table nods in unison to Ushijima's statement while Daichi opts to discuss setting rules to respect your space.

"It isn't like she's a child, Daichi. Least we can do is let her know if anything is open for her to use after we're done, like if I'm done taking a shower or something." Oikawa offers his thoughts as the table continues to nod — lots of thoughtful rules.

"She can offer her opinion when she gets up," Bokuto looks over at your tucked-in form — Edda refused to leave until she knew you felt safe and were comfy in your make-shift bed — with a worried expression, "if she gets up." Only he and Daichi were free today, either would be fine to give you a tour of the house and your room that now had your belongings thanks to Ushijima's efforts. 

"Let her rest." Everyone nods again to Ushijima's statement as the boys finish their meal in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - DPT stands for "Doctor of Physical Therapy" for those who are interested in physical therapy. It's a three-year program that accepts 50 students each year. 
> 
> \- Those listed majors/schools are what I personally think the guys may be interested in if they weren't whores for volleyball. That's my personal opinion though, what do you guys think?
> 
> \- There's gonna be some sort of voting system here for the work or nah situations. It’ll effect the epilogues for the guys, so the reader needs to reach a minimum to spend and splurge wisely. 


	3. FIRST YEAR / daichi sawamura

"Oh, you're up? How are you feeling?" Daichi Sawamura's comforting voice was a lovely thing to wake up to first thing in the morning. His kind tone almost made you forget that you fell asleep in a house full of strangers. 

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess." Honestly, you were a mental and physical mess that couldn't process your current situation: a house consisting of five well-known dudes from your campus, free rent for four years, and the need for a job to maintain your dwindling social life. Were you extremely exhausted and confused? You didn't want to admit, but you wanted to huddle under the fleece blankets that were draped over your body and sleep the weekend away. 

"Don't lie, you look hungry and I could use some more bacon in my stomach, wanna join me for breakfast?" Daichi was a god in your eyes.

"Yes please." It takes a moment for you to remove yourself from your warm haven; sleep for dinner sounded like a pleasant idea that Daichi definitely wouldn’t allow. With Daichi disappearing into the kitchen, you make yourself comfortable in the farthest chair of the dining table overseeing the rest of the empty seats — you didn’t belong. 

“Why are you sitting so far?” Returning from the kitchen with plates masterfully carried on his hands and arms, Daichi sets a number of sinfully good-looking food before your hungry eyes; you could have sworn that the oil on the bacon was twinkling. Somewhere along the lines of you disgracefully shoving god-knows how many items of food into your waiting maw, you hear words from Daichi that seem to mix into the sound of your loud chewing.

Fuck you were hungry.

"_______, _______, slow down!" Daichi had to yell to catch your attention as the sound of glass hitting the surface of the wooden dinning table pulls you out of your food-focused stupor. Before Daichi could even breathe, the liquid goodness known as water disappeared faster than he could say "fuck" — it sure was hopeless to gather your attention, so the brunette merely takes his own portions left from your greed. It takes about twenty minutes or so for you to fully finish your breakfast, leaving you energized and aware of Daichi's amused expression before he stands to gather the dirty dishes.

"Are you planning to go out today? Do you wanna come with me?" You listen to the sounds of plates tapping against each other gently before focusing on Daichi's heavy footsteps approach you from the kitchen. Daichi had a real pretty smile, and the fact he offered to help you unpack sure gave you a positive impression of the most reliable business student on this existing planet. 

"That'd be nice."

* * *

Three hours — you sincerely didn't think you had that many things tightly packed into cardboard boxes, but the organization and how neatly folded everything was gave you a good idea of who helped shove your belongings away. 

"Hey, is there anything you wanna eat tonight? I'm cooking so I might as well know what you like." Daichi and the smell of fish brings you back to your current situation: whether or not you wanted some fried fish or to make some noodles as you strolled through the fish section at your local grocery store. You can't help but shrug at Daichi's question as the memory of your breakfast brought a hungry desire to your stomach, might as well say Daichi's cooking was to die for.

"I'm fine with anything for now." You were used to picking out things you didn't like to eat either way, to the dismay of your parents.

"If you say so, but just let me know." Daichi drags you along through all aisles, forcing you to take at least one thing that caught your eye or "at least convinced you it would be edible" as the small cart you were pushing along gained some weight. You never knew you'd buy such a large amount of food in your life, but the idea of having a noisy "family" dinner again only made you laugh. According to Daichi, the boys consumed large amounts of food and needed portions doubled or at least able to be preserved for over two weeks. The brunette preferred to food prep while the others seemed to either cook on their own when they had the energy or lived on leftovers the others didn't eat, you'd have to figure out what category you fell in. 

"Are we all set? Did you get everything you wanted?" Daichi might as well be your new dad.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, is there anything the guys want?" You didn't think you'd see such a dark look on Daichi's face before he launched into complaints of never satisfying either Oikawa or Bokuto since they always craved something they never wanted to cook. You laughed at Daichi's annoyance, discovering his pet-peeve was rather amusing. 

"They can get it on their damn own." It takes a while for you and the brunette to get through the grocery line as the both of you got to know more of each other.

* * *

"Dai-chhhaaaannn, I'm hungry!" Daichi was right, Bokuto was pretty annoying when he was hangry.

"Bokuto-san, it's coming, be a bit more patient." You try your best to calm down the weirdo who wiggled around on his chair as Kuroo and Oikawa quietly faced off in a game of Uno. Ushijima seems focused entirely on a book that you couldn't see the title of and Daichi was busy cooking and told you a variety of times that "he'd take care of dinner for tonight" as he pushed you out of the kitchen. Bokuto's wiggling soon clashed with your restless body as the two of you tipped the chair against the floor of the living room to Kuroo and Oikawa's displeasure.

"_______! The cards are gonna fall off!" Kuroo laughs at Oikawa's struggle to pick up fallen Uno cards, Ushijima merely gazes at Bokuto as if he was trying to banish him into a endless void, and Bokuto seemed to catch on to your restlessness and pointed out your shaky leg gently vibrating the dining table.

"Hahaha! _______-chan is doing it too!" Bokuto.

"Bokuto, stop! The cards dammit!" Oikawa.

"Pffftt!" Kuroo.

"Your laugh is ugly, Kuroo." Ushijima.

"Shut up! I can't cook in peace!" Daichi.

You were beginning to enjoy this rooming disaster.


	4. FIRST YEAR / ushijima wakatoshi

Suddenly ripped away from a blissful dream, you finally realized that the infamous Ushijima Wakatoshi was shaking you gently awake with an unrecognizable moving box sitting beside his foot. In your sleepy stupor, you decided to observe your tall roommate: always composed, typically stoic, and never emotional, you could see why both men and women at your university admired Ushijima deeply. He carried an air of indifference around him and never bothered to sugarcoat his words, although there was some sort of ability he possessed to show compassion towards others he cared for. Rubbing your eyes awake, you focus your gaze upon the looming Ushijima standing close to the edge of your bed pushed close against the wall; you could only wonder what he was doing in your room. Pulling at your sleeve to cover your morning breath, you greet the brunette with a hidden smile.

"How can I help you, Ushijima-san?" Sunlight filters into your comfortably-sized bedroom decorated in moving boxes and clothes you tossed to the floor while changing into your nightwear. You turn your face, hand still hovering over your lips to cover your morning breath, only to squint and whimper at the blinding light that made direct contact with your eyes. Mornings were never your forte, but the boys seemed to thrive in the early hours. 

"Here's the last of your stuff. There's breakfast ready downstairs if you're ready." Ushijima departs swiftly, leaving you to shuffle around under your bed sheets. A cold draft blows through your slightly opened window - time to get up.

* * *

By the time you felt refreshed enough to come down to the living room, a few plates covered with cling wrap and Ushijima himself seated at the table greeted you. Shuffling slowly toward a free chairs, you seat yourself quietly beside the brunette reading through a wire-bound notebook. Eating in silence never bothered you much due to your father being gone during the majority of your life, but this overwhelming quiet was beginning to unnerve you even if there was sounds of paper flipping from Ushijima. 

"Are you almost done?" Oh thank god, the man himself took the initiative to start a conversation. You figured the brunette was difficult to converse with, but you had a feeling you'd be the one carrying the rest of your conversations in the future.

"Mmm, in a few minutes maybe? Why? What's up?" You unconsciously begin to shovel the rest of your breakfast items into the black abyss known as your mouth - you never realized how hungry you were nor how good food was.

"We need to go grocery shopping, the fridge is almost empty and it's my turn to get what we need." Ushijima then directs your attention toward a whiteboard hanging above a table across the dining room table; each person in the household was assigned a job per each day of the week. "We'll add your name later on, we haven't finished this month's cycle yet." You honestly appreciated how organized these boys were.

"Are you ready?" You nod at Ushiijima while gathering all of the dirty plates you cleaned off. The least you can do today was wash the dishes.

* * *

"Is there anything that you want?" Ushijima asks while pushing around a cart bulging with various snacks and ingredients for dinner - there were five relatively big eaters in the household who easily cleaned off their plates.

"Uh, I think I'm alright for now." All the snacks you liked and suggested dinner items were already in the cart the brunette was busy wheeling around. For the next following moments of your shopping trip, you found your eyes following Ushijima's hands and made notes of what he had put into the cart. Seemed he really liked beef stew.

"What do the others like eating?" You ask Ushijima while focusing on a box of curry in your hands. You weren't very good with spicy foods and preferred to water down the heat when you had a chance.

"Beef." Of course Ushijima would say that while he was putting a pack of sukiyaki in the cart.

"Right." All the guys in the house were pretty muscular too, made sense that they'd like anything meaty.

* * *

It was the first time in your life that you carried three grocery bags in each hand, although the weight wasn't as bad as Ushijima's who gave you the lighter load of the grocery bundle. Daichi was the first to greet you as he rushed over to take a few of the bags in your hand and instructed Ushijima where to put everything as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"Man, you guys made it! I thought I was gonna cook air tonight!" You follow Daichi and Ushijima to hear Kuroo's delighted tone echo from the kitchen walls. Daichi and Ushijima were busy putting away most of the food while you were assigned to help Kuroo cook tonight's dinner.

"Shut up Kuroo, you're always so impatient." Daichi's tone sounded so friendly but the underlying threat in his voice was obvious. Kuroo laughs at Daichi's comment before motioning you to grab a few ingredients from the grocery bags you had placed on the kitchen counter. Now that you noticed it, the kitchen area was rather spacious and allowed plenty of leg room for about four people to wander about. The pantry was larger than expected - it was a walk-in that was now filled with various drinks and other good snacks - and the counter lined with useful appliances had no dust. The kitchen sink was empty of dirty dishes thanks to your decision to wash this morning's breakfast and it seemed that all dry dishes that were previously lined nicely on the drying rack were put away.

"You finished ogling at the kitchen?" Oikawa enters the kitchen space with a grocery bag of his own as he places it beside your bags and begins to pull out various frozen foods. He was a rather friendly person when he wanted to be, seems like you may have caught him in a bad mood when you were introducing yourself.

"Yeah, sorry." Whatever Kuroo was cooking smelt delicious.

"Hey _____! You can just set the table with Oikawa." You follow the brunette with a stack of plates and utensils grasped tightly in your free hand - this was starting to feel like home already.


	5. SPECIAL / dramatic heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are one-offs that aren't related to the regular story. love triangles are more stressful than they are lovely.

**oikawa tooru vs. daichi sawamura**

" _every moment i see you gives me heartbreak._ "

He was the reliable childhood friend: he offered you his shoulder to cry on, his ear to listen to all your problems, and his lips to tell you everything would be alright in your sheltered universe. He would be the one to encourage you regardless of your stupid decisions and the one who wanted your affection most.

He was the popular friend: handsome and good with numerous girls, was willing to make some time during his busy schedule to discuss pointless things with you, and encouraged you even if he didn't know the situation as well as he should. He was there when he could be due to his commitments and the one who sought your attention most.

High school was an unforgettable yet stressful experience that allowed you the luxury to be leisurely. You managed to achieve your dreams at a decent pace - other times you were focused on your friendship with Oikawa Tooru and Sawamura Daichi. The duo changed dramatically ever since graduation; it seemed as if the years you spent humoring each other was nothing but a pleasant memory. You watched Oikawa pursue his desires to become a top volleyball athlete while Daichi took more of an interest in economics - the closeness between the two of you dwindled.

"There's something you have to know." Daichi said those words to you one afternoon without a sign of mirth on his face. His eyes were zeroed in on your expression, almost as if he was measuring your reactions based on the previous conversation you held with him. You wouldn't forget what he told you that day.

"We should talk." Oikawa said those words to you one evening with a troubled expression and a slight frown on his face. He seemed focused entirely on your features - his eyes were busy remembering each curve and wrinkle that he had missed during his many travels. The words he told you stay in your mind.

Years of friendship appear to have the power to change over time - how stupid of you to forget that the human heart changes. You were foolish enough to believe you would be able to maintain blissful ignorance throughout your time with Daichi and Oikawa, but it was clear they wanted more than your simple affections. They both explained the trouble that brewed within their chests when they realized their feelings, how sad that they seemed to predict your ignorance as well. There were many times you realized you could have chosen from the two, but it seemed as if everything would come crashing down with your decision. You wanted to maintain simple relations that lasts decades, not fragile passions that could fizzle out with alarming quickness. God knows what would happen to you when you accepted either of their passionate confessions - what would happen to your dynamic that you carefully built over the years? You hated to admit it, but you now understood why there was much conflict regarding your friendship with Oikawa and Daichi.

"Every time I see you, my heart aches."

"Every time I see you, my heart breaks."

Each had their own answer to your indecisiveness, but now you were more than aware and sensitive to their watchful gaze. You were trapped in an uncomfortable triangle of passionate feelings that were ignored for a number of years, there would be no escape without getting another person hurt. There were many instances of affection you felt for one or the other, there were times you simply craved Oikawa's presence or wanted to hear Daichi's voice desperately. There were times you wondered if it was even a good idea to stay friends with them in the first place.

"I've always wanted you."

"I've always felt something towards you."

Words of possession, a desire you weren't sure was a good idea to exchange, a constant war for your affections without any signs of victory. Everything hurt, and there was no escaping the pain the future held if you continued to involve yourself with these two. You attempted to grasp at straws, tried your best to give them to others, nothing worked. This wasn't an issue of whom to give your heart to, it was the issue of whom you wanted to hurt most. Every kiss was a mistake, a single touch was an error, and words of love you shared were said too flamboyantly. Maybe you were in love, but saying such a thing was offensive in this war of attrition. You were tired and confused, but there would be no escape regardless of how many times you promised them you'd think about it.

"Sometimes I wonder...

"...if it was a good idea to be friends."

The worst had come to surface.

"Choose me."

There was no escaping, no matter how much pain you'd all have to endure.


End file.
